little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Croix Meridies
|Gender = Female |Birthplace = France |Hair Color = Lilac |Eye Color = Aqua |Skin Color = Pale |Status = Alive |Occupation = Witch Teacher |Friends = |Anime = Episode 3 (Cameo) Episode 13 (Actual) |Voice Jap = }} is the main antagonist of the Little Witch Academia anime. She is the new teacher of Modern Magic in Luna Nova Academy and an old acquaintance of Ursula. Appearance Croix is a young woman of tall stature, and white skin complexion. Her eyes are aqua, which she paints with a dark pink eye shadow. Her lilac hair has wavy hairstyle, with a lock that covers her left eye. She wears a gray, red, and white suit that covers most of her body, with a neck that reaches the height of her ears. She has a brown leather saddlebag. In the same colors as her suit, she also wears a large cape and high-heeled boots. Sometimes she wears purple-rimmed sunglasses. As a student Croix wore her hair long and had glasses, in somewhat of an inversion of Chariot's (whose hair was originally short and who started wearing glasses) disguise as Ursula. However, Croix kept her original hair color. Personality Croix is a skilled manipulator who can be very charming when needed and stay uncannily cool under pressure. She is clearly an intelligent woman, having pioneered the field of Magitronics. Croix is a highly logical person who plans her actions carefully, having surveyed Akko for months before revealing herself. She is confident that even Chariot is powerless to stop her nefarious plot to obtain the magic of the Grand Triskellion. While she plans out her actions meticulously, she does nott think about how her "experiments" will affect others, nor does she care. However, Croix is not completely monstrous nor heartless, as while she is determined to ruin Ursula's dreams as shown in Episode 21, she was genuinely panicking when her robots made Chariot fall unconscious on her broom and nearly plummet to her death, and Croix's cries to awaken Chariot save her life. In the past she was a kind and considerate girl, but seeing her dream stolen by Chariot led her to become a selfish and calculating person. Plot Background Croix was a timid and reserved child who attended Luna Nova Academy with her best friend, the charming and talented witch Chariot. Croix worked very hard in her studies and was called a prodigy for her academic excellence. Her efforts led her, like Chariot, to be chosen as the Moonlit Witch during the Samhain Festival as well as to win the Luna Nova Cup broom relay. Behind this exterior she harbored a great dream, to become the world's greatest witch by breaking the seal on the Grand Triskellion and obtaining the world reconstruction magic. She was crushed when Chariot instead of her was chosen by the Shiny Rod for this task, but she appeared to forgive and even support Chariot, telling her to accept her destiny. At some point she developed a spite towards Chariot which she would continue to hold deeply. While Chariot became a magic idol, Croix sought a means to achieve a way so that the magic was not forgotten as well as to obtain the Grand Triskellion for herself. This led her to experiment with the emotional energy of people. When Chariot was in need of more exciting magic for her shows, Croix offered to use the Dream Fuel Spirit that turned people's dreaming power into magic without revealing that this It also caused people to lose their magic. When Chariot discovered the truth, Croix reprimanded her for her actions as Shiny Chariot that put magic in vengeance and affirmed that she should not have been chosen. This eventually led to their separation. Croix witnessed the last Chariot show in which she used a variant of Shiny Arc and ended up damaging the moon. This development and her eventual falling out with Chariot guided her over the subsequent course of her life. She devoted herself to obtaining the ultimate power through her own means, making pioneering developments in combining magic with modern technology along the way. When she heard that the Shiny Rod had revived for Akko, she returned to Luna Nova. TV Series Don't Stop Me Now Croix along with her group appear as victorious participants in a previous broom race, in one of the photos seen in the winners' showcase. Blue Moon Croix appears in a foreshadowing segment that Akko obtains when reviving the second word of Arcturus in the Blue Moon Abyss. Samhain Magic She appears watching Samhain Festival's final standing in one of the towers of Luna Nova, keeping a mechanical cubic thread in her hand. New Age Magic When one of the panels insulating magic from the Sorcerer's Stone was about to fall directly towards Akko, with one of her mechanical brooms, Croix saves her and stands in one of them, offering to talk about the "future" of magic and introducing herself as the teacher of Modern Magic. During the negotiation meeting, when Headmistress Holbrook talks about creating functional magical energy for the Academy, Croix comes forward suddenly, offering her invention called "Sorcery Solution System" to get all the magical energy of the Ley Lines and make Luna Nova functional again. Although later, her proposal is undoubtedly rejected by Finnelan in defending the magical traditions. After the meeting, Croix observes Akko in one of the corridors, offering her to go to her Modern Magic's class to know more about it. When the Academy spirits suddenly acquire an aggressive attitude toward students and staff because one of them was attacked, Croix reassures them by using a technological spell with her invention "Sorcery Solution System" and even resurrects the wounded spirit. After the headmistress approved her ideas to modernize the academy, Croix reveals to have been the one to instigate the revolt of the spirits by sending one of her machines to injure the fire spirit. Chariot of Fire Relationships Ursula Callistis Croix and Ursula have a complex past. In school Croix and Ursula, who then went by "Chariot du Nord", were close friends. Croix was "blinded by her brilliance", looking up to Chariot for her extraordinary natural magical talent. Croix wanted to get the Grand Triskellion but Chariot was the chosen one by the Shiny Rod to break its seal. Although Croix initially decided to support Chariot, at some point they had a falling out because of Croix's selfish lust for power, and they became bitter enemies. Croix knew that Chariot had become a teacher at Luna Nova before she became one herself. She was confident that due to Chariot's decade incognito, her power would have weakened considerably. She puts Chariot's power to the test when she has the chance in Chariot of Fire, and is surprised that she retained more power than expected. Nonetheless she has no respect for Chariot and is confident that she is "hardly a shadow of her former self", posing no threat to her plans. In Sky War Stanship, Ursula catches on to Croix's experiments, and Croix reiterates this. In Episode 21, Croix reveals a bitter grudge against Chariot for having been chosen by the Shiny Rod instead of herself. While as a child she showed no evidence of spite and accepted this, she now says that the Shiny Rod chose the wrong person. She admits that she is trying to lead Akko astray not because she is afraid she will gain the Grand Triskellion before her, but because she is Chariot's last hope of fulfilling her dream to bring happiness to the whole world. Yet, Croix does still care about Ursula to an extent, panicking when Ursula falls unconscious on her broom and nearly plummets to her death, and while Croix caused this, her cries to Chariot wake her and save her life. When Chariot, to Croix's surprise, is able to quickly recover to save Akko, she calls her Magitronic devices off to prevent them from pursuing her. Akko Kagari Croix secretly observed Akko for months to learn about her in the hope of obtaining the World Reconstruction magic. This was the entire purpose for her return to Luna Nova. She has no qualms about manipulating the child and earned her trust by having endangered and conveniently "saved" her life twice in New Age Magic. Her only interest in Akko lies in her connection to the Shiny Rod. She finds Akko enigmatic even after scanning her emotions and memories, curious at why she was chosen by the Shiny Rod. Croix believes that the Shiny Rod was wrong to choose her because she does not understand what it means to obtain the Grand Triskellion. Even while she no longer finds any use in Akko, having used the data from the Shiny Rod to engineer her own imitation, Croix continues to manipulate her in order to erase the last hope of Chariot's dream. She demonstrates her willingness to hurt Akko physically and emotionally, just to break Chariot, attacking Akko with machine drones and her shapeshifting cubes. Croix also gleefully reveals the truth about Shiny Chariot's magic draining performance which she herself had tricked Chariot into performing. Akko however, at first admires Croix's breaking from tradition at Luna Nova and is pleased to see her praise Chariot. She senses no deceit from Croix and looks to her for guidance for the Seven Words, revealing that she knows nothing about the Grand Triskellion and just wants to meet Chariot. Akko's trust is betrayed after Croix reveals her plan to exploit human emotions as a resource for magic. Anne Finnelan Croix is annoyed by Finnelan's "traditional" views about magic, which initially were an obstacle to her plan to install the SSS and a lab in New Moon Tower. Abilities and Equipment Having an advanced knowledge of technology and magic, Croix has several mechanical inventions that she has made by merging both concepts in a technique called "Magitronics". While Croix is a skilled witch she generally prefers to use her Magitronic devices over casting magic, and when she does cast it it is often through Magitronic mediums like her tablet. During her time as a student of Luna Nova, she was recognized as a prodigy, although she was never able to match Chariot in her magical power. Sorcery Units A device made by Croix that she describes as an "evolved" flying broom. It has great enough strength to support a human being and can even withstand heavy blows. They are also able to project holograms, equipped with weapons that shoot energy beams and capable of store the Fuel Spirit Devices. They can also clean, as is expected from any "evolved broom". Fuel Spirit Devices Small machines capable of absorbing the Fuel Spirit of people's emotional energy and turn into magic power by Noir Fuel Sprit. By joining, they can be transformed into different monsters under Croix's control. Noir Rod A huge mechanical replica of the Shiny Rod able to transform and feed on the emotional energy of the Noir Fuel Spirit. Thanks to the combination of the replicated power of the Shiny Rod and the accumulated emotional energy, the Noir Rod is able to undo the seal of the Nine Olde Witches on the Grand Triskellion but its power became such that Croix was no longer able to control it. Sorcery Solution System An invention created in the likeness of the working of the Sorcerer's Stone. It can absorb all the magic energy emitted by the Sorcerer's stone that goes to waste when the witches aren't using magic if several systems are available, allowing a much greater magic energy reserve that is also transportable. Quotes Etymology *"Croix Meridies" is the French term for the constellation. Trivia *The monster that appears during Shiny Chariot's magic show in the flashback at the beginning of Episode 1 resembles Croix's magitronic devices closely, and makes the same sound before it materializes. *Croix's Japanese voice actor shares the same voice as Naruto. Ironically, Croix's and Naruto's favorite food is ramen. *In some ways, Croix's character is depicted as both foil and dark reflection of supporting character Diana Cavendish. Croix and Diana are both rivals and friends of bearers of Shiny Rod, both of them wished to be chosen as bearer of Shiny Rod only for the Rod choose their friend/rival (Croix was dismayed that Shiny Rod choose Chariot while Diana feel the same way when figured out that Akko has become current bearer of Shiny Rod after learned the Rod's true nature and purpose), and are very frustrated at the current bearers of the rod's lack of interest on their duty to restore magic. However, whereas Diana gets quite respectful to Akko after their times together and her intention to gain Shiny Rod was for noble cause, Croix only develops a strong envy against Chariot, proceeds to forcefully play her role in her stead by bypassing the traditional ways of opening the Grand Triskelion, and just wanted to the world's greatest witch. Gallery TV Series Woodwardimage8.png|Foreshadowing in Blue Moon 93a.png Episode 14.png|First appearance in person Croix.png Don't Stop Me Now.png|In her school days Croixphoto.jpg|Student register Cro3.jpg|Experimenting with the Fuel Spirit Chariotandcroixyoung.jpg|Croix and Chariot talking with Woodward Croixnoodlelong.gif|Croix likes noodles... a lot 28.jpg|Croix and Chariot in the past 43.jpg 7.jpg 00000285.jpg cro.jpg|Croix shocked by Chariot's attempt to save her References Navigation es:Croix Meridies Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Staff Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Luna Nova Academy